


too far away

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Winter is for waiting.





	too far away

Dwalin loves the idleness of winter, the long nights in bed and Nori’s soft fur against his skin, Nori not wandering in the wilds where he cannot follow, there and gone in a swish of russet fur, Dwalin left behind with a fond smile and the knowledge that Nori always returns.

 

This winter, they wait, sit and stare, talk in hushed whispers, touch reverently and beseech Mahal to grant them this, make stone come alive.

 

Nori peels away from his fur and wraps his arms around Dwalin’s chest, pressing his face between his shoulder blades, Dwalin’s big hands cover the smaller ones in his.

 

‘Spring is too far away,’ Nori sighs, aching and eager.

 

Dwalin squuezes the hands in his. ‘It'll come soon enough,’ promises.

 

‘Will it?’ and it's fear now in his voice, and a high pitch which precedes an escape into fur, the hand feel not much like hands, now.

 

A cold nose presses against Dwalin’s back and Nori’s all fur and chittering agitation, aching badly to nest and nurse, curl around new life.

 

Dwalin turns and shields Nori from his fears in the big embrace of his arms, fur and all.

 

Winter might be idle, but his arms aren't, and spring, well, spring is both too far away and soon enough.


End file.
